


Mistletoe

by Ficlet_Sprinkler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler
Summary: John has done some Christmas shopping, and takes his shot:He bought mistletoe.A Johnlock ficlet, consisting of 221 words and the last word starting with a B.<3
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Mistletoe

John sighed as he came through the door of 221B Baker Street, three bags in his hands, which he struggled to lift up the stairs.

“No need to help, Sherlock, I’m fine,” John mumbled sarcastically.

Suddenly, one of his bags slipped out of his hand.

John swore under his breath, and went to pick it back up. But suddenly, the bag was snagged from under him.

“Hey! What-”

John stared at the figure before him, who was holding the fallen bag. 

“Sherlock? Since when are you…” John hesitated.

“Since when am I nice to you? I thought it was obvious John; since the beginning of time.”

John couldn’t help but smile at himself, and quickly looked down to hide his satisfaction.

When he looked back up, Sherlock had already fled up the stairs.

John went after him, still struggling to carry the bags, and opened the door to their flat.

Sherlock was standing in the door, startling him. 

“Hey John. I hope you don’t mind, I unpacked the bag already…”

John realised what had been in the bag, and he felt his face become red.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind…” John stuttered.

“I don’t… I went ahead and hung it.”

John looked up. Mistletoe.

When he looked back down, Sherlock quickly placed a kiss on John’s lips.

John kissed back.


End file.
